


Паутина

by somedy



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: не все, что происходит в их отделе, направлено на борьбу с преступностью
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano
Kudos: 4





	Паутина

**Author's Note:**

> ust, детектив!AU, условно по заявке с инсайда "додайте рувика + кинк на голос"
> 
> написано в 2к19 для команды Dark Games  
бетинг - Ungoliant, Aldariel

Себастьян знает, что от свидетелей не избавиться. Измятые выцветшие лица, перекошенные от улыбок, пялятся с пробковой доски, но бить не решаются — приглушенный свет выедает буквы. Застоявшаяся духота наливается потом и спиртом — от намеренно опрокинутого стакана с виски. Колкие двуцветные мигалки бросаются на окна, протискиваясь сквозь них, прикрытые веки — до самых наверняка расширенных зрачков.

Он дышит тяжко, но размеренно, елозит спиной по боковине стола — дубового, тот мстительно пробует вдавить Себастьяну лопатки под ребра, — дергает ослабленный галстук. Со стороны он может казаться перемолотым — изнутри и зашитым обратно, как чучело, — очередным убийством; и лучше бы так, чем Рубеном Викториано.

«Главный токсикологический образец отдела с сомнительной стабильностью» — Себастьян нарекает его сложно, подписывает в мобильнике, но прозвище не использует. В лабораторию сдается регулярно, но возвращается живым и смотрит так, что Себастьяна всего перемыкает — до судорог в паху. Глаза у Рубена — хищные, светлые, немногим хуже голоса. Себя он знает, подает умело — душит отглаженными костюмами, ломает осанку, — но легче Себастьяну не становится.

От Рубена кривиться не выходит, однако продержаться ночь реально. Под ребра предательски входят ночные дежурства, заточенные — не напрямую, со спины, тайком — рукой знакомой, бледной. К закату участок, одуревший, выталкивает наружу лишних, звенит, наверно, с полчаса, чтобы затихнуть, и отмечает уцелевшее: кренящиеся стопки отчетов, мутные всполохи печатей на экспертизах, немытые кружки с остатками кофе, затоптанные пыль и пепел.

В кабинете Себастьяна всего этого нет, но лучше бы да — и пару недельных трупов.

Дежурить с напарником Себастьян не может, лишается сил мгновенно и засыпает, забив клавиатуру пеплом. Без цепкого взгляда из-под тяжелой, вздувшейся словно от яда оправы Себастьян идет на риск и запирается; раскачивает стол, твердя, что ищет заскрипевший болт, и ждет звонка дежурных.

Пересменок в полночь — сигнал, который не отследить.

От пола тянет холодом, но если обложиться матом — за глупость и слабость плоти, — становится жарко. Себастьян дышит с трудом, готовится: опрокидывает стакан — на палец, чтоб в горло, остаток по столу — и набирает лабораторию. Гудки длинные, тянущие напряжение, от них сводит бедра. Форменные брюки липнут к коже, к белью, и щиплются, точно перец с солью. Себастьян скрежещет зубами, но терпит, ему страдать до пятьдесят второго гудка.

Рубен с ограничениями не ладит, условно терпит, но всегда задерживается. Пробирок, микроскопов и вывернутых на фото трупов ему всегда не хватает, он проверяет отдел, допытывается, сверяет показания, чтобы вернуться утром с результатом. Рубен вроде не ошибается, но выглядит мертвее жертвы.

Убить его никто не пробует — он и в могиле себя вскроет, сдерет обивку и обцарапает доски заключениями.

Себастьян готов рискнуть, на каждом звонке готовит револьвер, и стоит гудкам затихнуть под глухим щелчком, как все меняется — так неожиданно и предсказуемо одновременно.

У Рубена — голос хриплый, дырявый, насквозь прошитый разочарованным сарказмом. Он не умеет выходить за рамки серьезности, но смех Себастьян всегда слышит отчетливо, стыдится и беззвучно молит, чтоб жар щеки не красил — и тот стекает ниже, через живот, к члену.

Себастьяну везет — Рубен с ним говорит редко, лишь холодно зыркает на брифингах и требует, заходя, дела. Ночами он не врывается, словно бережет — от самого себя; однако Себастьян осторожен до паранойи.

Он ерзает на полу, сбрасывает звонок и наконец-то прячется: глаза закрыты, тела от двери не заметить. Телефон тяжелеет, оттягивает ладонь к полу, и Себастьян измотанно косится — дисплей издевается, тасует ярлыки. Палец идет вроде верно, осторожно, почти как эксперт, нависший над трупом: любая ошибка стирает улики, а от своей сейчас не отказаться.

Последний рывок — Себастьян сопит, прогибается в спине, предвкушая, — исторгает шумовой комок, потрескивающий и шуршащий, сквозь который ледоколом проходит Рубен:

— ...не может являться достаточной, чтобы верифицировать объект. Однако всегда имеет место быть фальсификация, к которой мы можем обратиться. Никто не застрахован от когнитивных искажений.

Выдержанный голос Рубена грозит вот-вот сорваться — Себастьян знает это, с первого ряда все слышно — в нейрофизиологию, и с этого ведет как обезумевшего. Себастьян любит, когда задачи ставят четко и понятно, и все-таки слушает Рубена на каждом брифинге.

А по ночам — едва дышит, путается во вздохах и выдохах, дрожит, но тянет одну пуговицу за другой, наказывает себя и все затягивает. Брюки действуют умнее: искалывают ворсом бедра, пытаются пролезть под белье — однако Себастьян их не пустит; сразу мычит, протестуя, и подтягивает мобильник к самому уху.

— Вы все привыкли, что жертвы умирают быстро. В большинстве своем. Но существуют и другие. Картина крови складывается совершенно иначе. Крупными брызгами, вьющими не угрозу — загадку.

Голос Рубена теплеет от восхищенья, и Себастьян со стоном тянется к паху, цепляет ремень — пряжка и язычок холодные, скользкие, наверно, как пальцы Рубена, — шумно сглатывает. Вопросы от лейтенанта дают таймаут, чтобы избавиться от лишнего и растереть бедра. Горячие, рельефные, наверняка покрасневшие — Себастьян знает, кого ими стоит зажать, но вынужден пойти на уступки.

На себя.

Руки грубые, мозолистые, с коростами на костяшках, из-под ногтей сочится грязь; ими дрочить не тянет, а Рубен не ждет и требует:

— Кримсонский психопат. Коллекционер. Могильщик. Хирург из Элк-Ривер. Четыре жизни против девяноста трех. Что это — безумие, болезнь или естественный отбор?

Вопрос — условный, но провоцирующий; за ним Рубен тащит паузу, понукает ей и ждет, когда отдел подставится. Навстречу тянется один Себастьян — опаздывает, сопит и отвечает по-дикарски: хватается за член, стоящий если не колом, то мрачной вереницей чужих смертей. Твердый, липнущий к вспотевшим ладоням; головка хлипко выталкивает предсемя. Пульсирует, кажется, взаправду — или Себастьяна ведет, и он не ощущает бедер. Отдача от пола холодная, он все-таки понимает, хмурится, однако тормозить поздно; ведет и Рубена — отдельно, в прошлом:

— Никто из вас сегодня не отзовется: ни мне, ни лейтенанту, ни напарнику. Вы можете, конечно, думать, что знаете ответ, но вашим он не станет. Пока вы не поймаете Хирурга — последнего из списка. Его свобода означает, что все мы в чем-то ошибаемся.

Он рубит предложения без жалости, раскидывается полутонами и намеками, и чувствуется: себе инертность не прощает. Рубен публично вываливает свою единственную слабость — и у Себастьяна не остается шансов. Он тянется к ней — горячий, лихорадочный, бездумный, — сжимает член крепче, осторожнее, и с пальцев стекают первые капли: белесые, наверняка просвечивающие.

Им место не на его мозолях.

Себастьян знает, что Рубен не согласится, и раздраженно двигает мобильник. Пластик до рта добирается горячим, так легче представить, что Рубен близко. Он может ослабить галстук, стянуть пиджак и обнажить наглаженную рубашку, но тело отвоевать позволит не сразу. Глаза у него хищные, бледные, такими стоит убивать — Себастьян подставится, всего за пару дежурств и Рубена, отплевывающегося спермой.

Он снова напрягает бедра — член пульсирует да рвется из ладони — и клацает зубами, как будто угрожает поцелуем. Рубен не слышит и все равно огрызается, зовет чужим званием, тычет погрешностью. Чего или кого — неважно, Себастьян не понимает.

У Рубена от напряженья хрустит голос, и мир давится трещинами, пускает по венам огонь, ток, лаву и серу — все сразу, чтобы сломать Себастьяна. Он прогибается до хруста в пояснице, бьется затылком о стол и начинает торопиться. Ладонь вот-вот сведет у самого запястья, под ней уже хлюпает — все горячо, твердо и мокро настолько, что больше не шевельнуться.

Тело не сводит — оно тонет в фонящем мускусной духотой кабинете, растекается по полу, невнятно хрипит и жмурится. В реальности что-то щелкает, и телефон ныряет сквозь нее; шумы пробиваются громче, царапают собой пол, одежду, волосы, и млеющий Себастьян едва-едва отбивается. Он бьет локтем по полу, прокусывает губу и давится кровью; однако пытается удержаться и не отстать от Рубена. Себастьян нащупывает его голос вслепую, расслабленно выдыхает и шлепается на спину. Он тянется к бедрам рукой освобожденной и снова захваченной — хрипло затягивающим в бездну Рубеном:

— ...рисуя на жертвах картины, в которых мы не видим смысла. Его манипуляции могут не иметь практичности, но смысл? Он отбирает жертв весьма необычно. Анемия, диабет, врожденный порок сердца. По внешности совпадений мы не выявили. Все медицинские карты словно скопированы с одной.

Лейтенант вмешивается без предупреждения, Себастьян злится, кусает воздух и снова торопится. Движения быстрые, хлюпающие, ладони точно бьются за право вырвать оргазм, и он отводит затекшую руку к мошонке.

— Вы можете снова подвергнуть мои теории остракизму, но если тела умеренно продержать в недвижности, то крови стекает меньше. Ее след становится проще отследить, скорректировать, с чем-то смешать и расписать комнату. Вернуться к жертвам, неспешно и аккуратно заштопать каждую рану, взглянуть в мутнеющие глаза и ощутить, как вечность взрывается в твоей голове, напоминая, что ты снова выжил. Но вот в реальности или же из ума?

Он чувствует, что Рубен сейчас как и он — на тонкой последней грани; и вместе — но столь же порознь — они вцепляются в момент, разгрызают его, смакуют и глохнут от пульса, звенящего из сердцевины мозга. Так невозможно, не стоит и пробовать, а иначе никак: без голоса Рубена хлынут лишь кровь и обида.

Себастьян заглатывает воздух и сразу же давится им — большим распирающим комом; и терпкой судорогой сводит пальцы. Второй ладонью не шевельнуть; она придерживает мошонку, цепляет черный жесткий волос — за неимением светлого, ныряющего в промозглый ледяной.

— Вы можете требовать от меня повторной экспертизы по Хирургу, и я ее сделаю. Возможно, внесу изменения. Новые данные. Рекомендации коллег с округа. Повторно пройдусь по всем шрамам и выскребу фантомный след ДНК. Реконструирую характер нанесенных травм по ареалу схождения брызг и редким кругам от пузырей.

Ответ-междометие Себастьян давит глухим стоном, резче двигает рукой, сдавливает — на мгновение, но критичное! — головку и сразу кончает. Мысли спиливаются в секунду; опустошенный и обессиленный, Себастьян лежит и пялится в свои веки.

Под ними кружатся и хохочут звезды, затмения, луны — и мимо всех существующих нот.

Они не падают, а исчезают, сбивая шанс загадать желание. Себастьяну остается Рубен, непреклонный и жадный в догадках, без которых ему себя не отпустить. Он держится долго, избыточно, чтобы вот так легко кончить — и подчиниться; он прогибается, сутулит плечи, поджимает губы, но от него — спустя половину суток — Себастьяна кроет до одури.

Он мягко, лениво поглаживает головку, с которой еще сочится, обводит по крайней плоти, и уступает Рубену, вгоняющему в истому. Себастьян просит поблажки, сигареты, засоса, отлавливает щеками отказ и вяло шевелится, подгоняемый:

— ...Я бы назвал это рождением таксидермиста. Неопытного. Ленивого. С рукой, поставленной по учебникам. Он действует не как убийца. Он ищет того, над кем обретет власть — пьянящую настолько, что он не сможет с ней покончить.

Пол под Себастьяном проваливается, выбрасывает его прямо в ад, обваливает в грехах, елозит по каждому кругу и выдает назад — отвернувшемуся Рубену. Тот замолкает, держится гордо, уверенно, на грубость и выговор не ведется. Рубена хранят его мозги, весь остальной отдел — доводят.

Себастьяна травят без продыху, сжимают в тисках, не отступают. Особенно страшен голос, надтреснутый до магнетизма, в котором Себастьян вязнет день за днем. Ему не нужно видеть Рубена, читать его экспертизы или сидеть за одним столом — без этого справиться поможет виски.

Бороться с голосом Себастьян не умеет. Он знает, для голосов существует дурка, но Рубен — один, живой, из плоти и крови, кривящийся от запаха кофе и редко стригущий ногти. Кисти соперничают с голосом и сильно проигрывают глазам; по ним течет узор из чернил и химикатов и где-то — Себастьян слышит регулярно — разгорается кислотный ожог.

Рубен его не прячет, просто не дает.

С телефона переругиваются коллеги — вроде друг с другом, но фронт задавит Рубена; их голоса интриги не плетут, не совращают, однако жалят и трезвят — до возмущения. Себастьян не твердит, что продержится, разнобой тонов и акцентов доносит худшее: строгая рассудительность, классические пусеты из жемчуга, ломаная линия пробора.

Стыд хлещет по щекам и рукам без жалости.

Чертыхается Себастьян не сразу — долго отцеживает вздохи, концентрируется. Он кое-как усаживается, повторно вжимается в стол и воровато пытается надышаться. Сноровки не занимать: он впитывает каждый атом, старается думать о важном, а подсознательно сквозит-то Рубен.

Глумящиеся свидетели лупятся молча, чем быстро доводят Себастьяна. Он грубо обтирается бумажным полотенцем, комкает его и метко бросает в особо мерзкую рожу — пропитую, израненную морщинами. Он не вздыхает, не жалуется и не курит, влезает в смягчившиеся брюки, за ручку дергает раму и признает, что все.

Кабинет готов к разгерметизации.

Ловить момент Себастьяну некуда, и до конца дежурства придется доживать виноватым. Он косится на мобильник, в окно и на листовки. Везде мерещится осуждение, поверхности застывают, раздуваются и отражают его — заросшим, помятым, разбитым.

Слабость и паранойя доводят до очередной перебивки; он даже не пробует, сразу льет на пол. Виски, особенно пролитое, собьет с любых подозрений; Себастьян надеется чтобы оно подействует на быстро собранную им ложь. Он сторонится выключателя, щурится в окно — мигалки стихают на два форда — и плюхается в кресло. Пряная духота щекочет напоследок ноздри, морозит кожу и прерывается со звонком.

Себастьян хватает трубку и сразу бросает ее, откидывается на кресле. Бесформенный потолок его не осуждает, теряется в темноте; шумы выкручиваются до предела, и, кажется, по углам барахтаются пауки. Себастьян жмурится, он чувствует себя давно увязшим. Не только — вменяет себе вину, измену, попустительство.

Кто-то несмело дергает за ручку двери, а, нет — кажется. Себастьян тщетно уходит от мыслей, шарит по столу, крошит окурки, но — даже без света ламп — видит свое кольцо. Оно сжигает не палец, а целую грудную клетку, простреливает виски и рвет низ живота. Себастьян не терпит, смеется, хрипит: от крови и лезущих кишок станет легче. Физические раны похожи на сорняки, закрывшиеся шрамы — на многолетние деревья, однако с остальным не справиться сравнениями.

Себастьян должен себя ненавидеть, возможно, презирать: он вписывается в дежурства, чтобы уйти из дома. Семейное гнездо кажется разоренным, опустевшим, и образ Майры, посапывающей на кровати, ломает опорную ветку.

В который раз их брак летит в тартарары. Себастьян скрывает правду, ведет себя как обычно, заботится, оплачивает ипотеку. Он собирается к психотерапевту, гуглит причины, готовится лгать и изворачиваться — а не умеет. Окаменеет, замкнется, утонет в дурацком кожаном диване. Воображение не тормозит и добивает: на лице, шее, ключицах проступят клейма — злые, настойчивые отпечатки мужских пальцев.

Себастьян почти желает этого, тянется к трубке, но вовремя хватается за кольцо; прокручивает на фаланге, едва не стягивает, но держится и разгоняет совесть. Хотеть жену как Рубена — жестко хватая за горло, перебивая дыханье до хрипов и мутнеющих глаз, — никак нельзя, по-старому он не может.

Он больше и не пытается, придумывает отговорки и ждет рассвета.

Ждет и сейчас, потягивается в кресле, порой хватается за виски и ловит холод, стекающийся от окна. Дежурство кончается неторопливо, разжиженные минуты подсыхают, липнут к Себастьяну. Они боятся окриков и слабых, зудящих из угла вибраций — от звонка. Зрение подбадривает, ловит картинку с дисплея: и волосы слишком темные, чтобы попробовать и ответить.

Себастьян роняет голову на стол, тычется в поле брани с полегшими окурками и пластиковыми дешевыми ручками. Пепел выстреливает в ноздри, доводит до кашля, отбрасывает к окну. Себастьян хватается за подоконник, трясет головой и понимает — глаза слезятся, двоят разметку на полицейской парковке. Машины, люди, фонари — все размывается одинаково, пока не приходит ветер. Его Себастьян не волнует, он просто влепляет в кожу слезную пленку.

Накопленное сдувается, расплескивает эмоции, и за шлагбаумом мир обретает четкость. Пусть и в пределах одной фигуры, в спину которой Себастьян кричит, не разжимая губ, не напрягая связок. Ему не отвечают, не оборачиваются, не замечают — будто велят окуклиться до конца смены.

Рубен Себастьяна жертвой не видит, не пробует, однако держит на расстоянии и морит редкими затяжными взглядами. Должно быть, снимает мерки — как со всего отдела; не замечает очевидного и отдается череде убийц со всеми заумными речами, работающими извилинами и ломанным — больным на уровне рассудка — голосом.

Себастьян старается быть оптимистом, он репетирует визит к психотерапевту, оплачивает ипотеку, но будущего видеть не хочет. Он чувствует, что хуже любого чучела: насквозь прошит, заштопан, обезвожен.

Накатывает слабость, сдавливает поясницу, хозяйски садится на плечи и замирает. Себастьян не против, кивает и делится виски.

Ему не хватит сил признаться, что ждет расправы над Хирургом из Элк-Ривера, после которой Рубен обязан пробудиться — и поймать отравленную собой жертву.


End file.
